Jedah Dohma
Summary Jedah the powerful Savior of Makai is determined to save demons from what he considers to be an abominable existence by any means necessary, even at the detriment of humanity. He travels through the dimensions gathering souls to accomplish his role as the Savior of his kind. Though he is over 6000 years old, Jedah is the youngest out of the three High Nobles of Makai. Jedah was always distressed about the future of Makai (Japanese for "demon world"). He believed that if Makai was left under Belial's rule, the master of the Aensland family and the true ruler of Makai, then it would grow old and begin to decay. Belial would most likely say that such is destiny and life. Jedah considered Belial to be an abomination, and actively sought out the opportunity to kill him, waiting for the right time to strike. After the death of Garunan, the master of the Bosital family and the oldest of the three high nobles, Jedah had a young confidant named Ozomu. As a noble, his skills were second class, but his ability to deceive others were first class. He was a genius in using others. He advised Jedah about using the gate of Makai. Jedah, being confident in his abilities, agreed to this. He ordered Ozomu to break a part of the seal to open the gate more. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C, possibly 3-A Name: Jedah Dohma Origin: Darkstalkers Classification: Dark Messiah/Makai noble/Dark Saviour Age: Over 6000 years old Destructive Capacity: Large Planet Level+ '''to Star Level+''' at his current weakened state, (Destroyed a realm with several hundred trillion demons in it, the mainland of which alone was hundreds of times larger than all of Earth's landmass, possibly a Universe Level threat if you take into consideration that he was going to reset the universe) Range: At least one planetary diameter, since he absorbed the souls of a continent with mass hundreds of times bigger than the earth, can project telepathic messages through the timeline, possibly universal, although this may require preparations. Speed: Likely at least Relativistic+ '''to FTL (should be faster than Mortal Pyron), possibly '''Massively FTL+ '''via powerscaling '''Durability: At least Large Planet Level+, then you factor in his regeneration which allowed him to regenerate from having his body destroyed and merely his mind existing across the dimension, add in the fact he can revive himself and the fact that he is literally not allowed to die until he accomplishes his mission, keep this in mind, even if you do kill him, he'll start assimilating your soul anyway, right, Pyron? I think you get the point, be careful of no limits fallacies with this, though, and let's be honest - the "not being allowed to die" thing is probably plot armor of some kind Lifting Strength: Unknown exact level Striking Power: Unknown exact level (is heavily implied to be easily capable of killing Demitri in a physical battle) Stamina: Nigh-infinite, no limit was really shown Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Very clever, extremely manipulative as seen with a few members of the Darkstalkers cast, masterminded his assimilation plot, has been said to be the most intelligent and manipulative Makai noble Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, flight, can survive in space, shapeshifter, very powerful soul manipulation including soul absorption, can create pocket realms, regeneration (Implied to be even higher. He was pretty much wiped from existence at one point and came back, and will keep doing so until he accomplishes his mission), immortality (types 1, 3 and possibly 4), can cross dimensions and is capable of sending people to other dimensions and trapping them there, even if they themselves can traverse dimensions, cosmic awareness, blood manipulation, telepathy (has reached people in the past and attacked the mind of an almost galactic level being), has teleported continents, reality warping. Weaknesses: Sometimes severely loses his cool. Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Nero Fatica:' Jedah traps the opponent in a sphere of blood and attacks them several times. '-Finale Rosso:' Jedah sticks his hand into the ground and a pool of blood appears beneath the enemy. Bloody hands grab them and drag them underground, battering them around before throwing them out again. Other: Jedah has very broken abilities and it is difficult to destroy. His physical prowess is unknown but if we use powerscaling it would be insane to say the least. He has also never gone all out so it's hard to tell his true power. Jedah defeating Pyron in his own ending And again Notable Victories 5 Nodos (Heroic Age) Comic Characters Gauntlet (Marvel, DC) (He beat Beta Ray Bill, Black Adam, Doomsday and Terrax) Dead Apostle Ancestors (Nasuverse) (Pretty much solos the verse, despite the stupidity in this thread; you know there's a problem when Cubey is right about something) Kain (Legacy of Kain) (solos the entire verse effortlessly) Kefka (Final Fantasy VI) Lucifer (Supernatural) Naraku and Dark Sakura (InuYasha and Fate/Stay Night) (He solos the whole verse without trying) Piedmon (Digimon) Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Touhouverse (Touhou) Gohma Vlitra (Asura's Wrath) Alucard and Dante (Hellsing, Devil May Cry) (Note: He can beat canon Dante with ease but loses to SMT!Dante) Him(PowerpuffGirls) Sephiroth(Final Fantasy 7) Dio Brando(Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) God of War-verse (God of War) Notable Losses Dormammu (Marvel Comics) Inconclusive Matches God Emperor of Man (Warhammer 40,000) Category:Characters Category:Darkstalkers Category:Game Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Demons Category:Capcom Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Villain Characters